no sé cuanto tiempo más
by chibiatsuya
Summary: hay cosas que jamas se dicen por miedo a ser rechasado, pero cierto librito si que me ayudo a aclarar mis dudad


-No sé cuanto tiempo más-

Pov sasuke

Hoy me ha tocado venir a la casa del dobe, menos mal que tengo una copia de las llaves, por que debemos hacer un informe para kakashi sensei, siempre he creido que a ese sensei se le perdio una tuerca, pero eso es otra cosa, en fin ya estoy dentro de la casa de ese dobe revoltoso, este lugar es un desastre, es evidente que vive solo, la cama desordenada, la ropa por todos lados, ¿un boxer colgado en la pared?, en fin creo que ordenare un poco antes de que llegue, comenzare por recoger la ropa…

-despues de un rato-

Ordenar todo fue todo un desafio, como siempre, si yo no viniera a hacerle la limpieza el dobe viviria en un chiquero, mientras ordenaba encontre un extraño cuaderno, es naranjo, tiene detalles azules y dice "no tocar, ni leer", nunca he sido una persona curiosa, pero estoy aburrido, el dobe no ha llegado y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, asi que lo voy a leer, solo espero no arrepentirme despues…

Ya estoy por terminar de leer las cartas, solo me falta una, no lo puedo creer, desde pequeño he estado enamorado de ese… dobe y el ni cuenta se da, he estado lanzandole indirectas hace casi dos años, ¡dos años!, es uy tonto o muy despistado, mejor leere la ultima carta…

Fecha: xx-xx-xxxx

No sé cuanto tiempo podre contener este sentimiento que llevo muy adentro y aunque muchas veces lo negué, hoy lo acepto porque el tan solo pensar en ti hace que me sonroje y mi corazón casi salga disparado de mi pecho, que las horas sin ti se me hagan eternas y extrañarte cada segundo el dia se convierta en una dulce tortura, que tus ojos me hagan tu prisionero y tu sonrisa tu esclavo.

Tortura, dulce y eterna tortura que me hace tan bien, pero a la vez tan mal, un amor en silencio que dia a dia desea ser correspondido con las mismas fuerzas.

No sé cuanto tiempo mas tendré que evadirte inventando cualquier excusa, por muy tonta que sea, solo para que no veas mis sonrojos o llegues a escuchar la forma de latir de este loco corazon, que late por ti y te des cuenta de lo que enrealidad siento.

No sé cuanto tiempo mas tendre que escucharte decir que soy solo tu mejor amigo y mi corazón se encoja y lo inunde la tristeza, mientras yo te enseño una sonrisa forzada para disimular lo que siento.

No sé cuanto tiempo másno sé cuanto tiempo más podre seguir escuchando sobre aquella persona que se ha adueñado de tu corazón, el cual quise dia cautivar y por miedo no lo hice, y otra persona se lo ha robado.

No sé cuanto tiempo más mi corazón resistira sin agonizar de tristeza o morir de amor, ¿por qué olvidar es tan dificil?, ¿Por qué duele tanto?, si olvidar fuera tan facil no me doleria como ahora me esta doliendo mi corazón.

No sé cuanto tiempo más aguantare oír sobre aquella persona, la que se robo tu corazón, la de nombre misterioso, sin edeshacerme en llanto frente a ti, pero cuando estoy en completa soledad me deshago en amargas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, lo que siento es un amor no correspondido, un amor secreto.

No sé cuanto tiempo más podre seguir a tu lado con este sentimiento en mi corazón, la tristeza de que jamás seras para mi y no encontrar forama de olvido, te amo sasuke, mi mejor amigo, mo amor secreto.

no puedo creer que mis sentimientos son correspondos, este dobe cree que estoy enamorado de alguna loca de patio de las que me persiguen, se esta abriendo la puerta es el dobe, creo que es hora de arreglar todo este problema, solo asoma la cabeza y ve que tengo su diario, el queria uir, pero de un rapido movimiento lo empujo dentro de la habitacion, pero pierde el equilibrio y cae en una pocision muy tentadora sobre la cama mientras yo sierro la puerta con seguro, hoy le enseñare a MI naru que el es solo mio y yo solo de el

-¿sasuke, que pasa?- me dijo con una voz muy asustada, estaba temblando, aun sigue en esa pocion exitante, es muy dificil poderme controlar

-naru- digo mientras me voy acercando lentamente a el- ¿Por qué crees cosas que no son asi?- el me mira confundido, no sabe de que estoy hablando, asi que se lo explicare a mi rubio- ¿Por qué crees que jamas correspondere a tus sentimientos?- sus ojos se agrandan, esta sorprendido, lo sé

- y-yo n-n-no- solo logra balbucear, se nota que esta muy nervioso

-naru, ¿Cómo es que aun no te das cuenta de cuento te amo?- el me mira confundido, yo ya casi estoy sobre el, quizas eso aumenta su nerviosismo- y tu naru ¿me amas?

-y-yo s-si- me dice rojo hasta las orejas ocultando su rostro con su cabello, se ve tan adorable, ya no me puedo contener y lo beso, su boca es mucho mejor de lo que me habia imaginado, sabe a gloria, el pone sus manos en mi pecho y arruga mi camisa, es tan menudito, de pie le llevo una cabeza de altura es delgado, su cuerpo, ahora que lo veo desnudo, es hermoso su sintura es pequeña, cualquier chica quisiera tenerla, sus caderas ligeramente anchas, dandole un aspecto alucinante, su piel canela, tan suave, de esta noche no pasa, esta noche va a ser mio.

Al otro dia

He despertado primero primero, naru esta a durmiendo junto a mi, se ve tan bello, es como un angel que se escapo del cielo, anoche lo hice mio hasta muy entrada la noche, no sé cuanto tiempo más ubiese aguantado sin el, pero ya no me quedare con la duda porque ahora tengo la respuesta… naru por fin es mio y espero que sea por siempre.

_fin_


End file.
